Bloody Roses
by Lustfulkitten
Summary: After Francis gets attacked in an alleyway by a vampire, Arthur Kirkland, the coven leader, has to teach Francis to be a vampire, and how to handle his new life. Vampire!FrUk
1. Chapter 1

Secound fic!~ Woo! Hope you like. Also Reveiw please!

Also, The next chapter of _Broken wings_ will be up soon, I promise.

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy was walking home from a long day at work. He was tired, and hungry. All he wanted was to get home find something to eat and take a shower before going to bed.

He let out a soft sigh, walking down the sidewalk toward his house. It was normal for him. Yes, he had a car. But his workplace was just a short walk away from his house. So why bother and waste the gas?

He always walked home and cut through an alleyway that brought him out close to his house.

Problem was it was dark and he had to hope a fence, but after the hundredth time doing so it didn't bother him anymore. He didn't even really think about all the things that could happen.

He had his hands in his coat pocket, he took deep breathes that allowed his breath to be seen in the cold nighttime air.

Why did it have to be so cold?

He sighed yet again, wishing he was at home in his warm house. But here soon enough he would be home. He hummed softly to himself as he approached the normal alleyway.

It wouldn't be so 'normal' tonight however.

He didn't know that though. He walked down the sidewalk and took the turn he was so used to. That's when he stopped. His eyes widened, and he felt like fainting.

Before him was a man. Was he a man? Didn't seem like it.

The 'man' had a woman held by her shoulders his face buried in her neck.

That wasn't so wired. There were some lovers that came down this alleyway. He'd seen it enough to know it was normal.

This however this was not. The woman had her mouth opened like she wanted to scream but couldn't her eyes were wide, and scared. He was shaking in the man's arms. Also the blood dripping down her neck where he face was buried at was another clue this wasn't normal.

The 'thing' didn't seem to see him standing there however, but after he was done with the woman he knew he'd see him. But the problem was this 'thing' was between himself and his home.

And, he was too scared and shocked to move an inch from where he stood at that moment. So he had to watch the woman die.

He realized quickly what it was then. It was a vampire! It was a blood drinking demonic monster! He needed to run, but he couldn't get his body to move.

Slowly the vampire dropped the woman to the pavement, and turned to look at Francis licking the blood off his lips.

He smirked and stepped closer to Francis. "Looks like I have two for the price of one. It would be so nice to see the light fade from those blue eyes." He smirked wider showing blood covered fangs.

Francis felt as if he'd be sick. He had to run! He had to get away! That's when he realized how bad he was shaking.

Was this a nightmare? Oh, how he wished that was true. But, he knew it wasn't. He was going to die here.

The vampire sniffed the air, much like a dog on a hunt, tracking its prey.

"Such a pretty man! Too bad I can't keep you. The fun I could have with a nice face and body like yours. But, tonight I am far too hungry." The vampire let out a sigh, smirking wider still. "But, you smell divine. What are you French?"

Francis hated how it sounded like he was talking about a meal. But in his eyes that was what Francis was, a meal.

The vampire took another step, getting closer and closer. This tine however Francis took a step back without realizing it really. He was so scared, and he knew no one would save him. This road was deserted after a certain time of night. That's why he liked it so much. Tonight he hated it.

He couldn't speak, though he wanted to beg for his life. He couldn't move, yet he wanted to run like hell. His body just wasn't working.

That's when the vampire lunged. I was so quick he didn't see it coming. After all he was just a human.

The vampire knocked him back against the brick wall. Francis let out a shocked, pained breath. He crumpled to the pavement slowly.

The vampire was so fast he was there again this time lifting the Frenchman off the concrete.

"Now, now, the vampire spoke holding Francis by the throat. "We wouldn't want anyone to see use now would we?" He laughed evilly, and it sent to shivers down Francis's spine.

He carried Francis by his throat father into the alleyway where no one could see them in the darkness. Francis was choking, struggling to breathe, though the vampire's clawed hands were pressed against his throat making it almost impossible to breath.

The vampire dropped him to the ground near the fence he'd have to jump to get home. But he didn't' have a chance to climb over or catch his breath.

The vampire dropped down to his knees beside where Francis sat against the fencing. He quickly grabbed Francis by the shoulder to keep him still. Before, he plunged those sharp fangs into his neck.

All he could know think about was the unbearable pain in his neck as the vampire drank away his blood and his life.

Slowly Francis allowed his eyes to close because he was growing so weak from blood loss. It felt good in a way to let go. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad.

But, right after he'd relaxed and accepted he was going to die. The pressure on his neck was gone. He opened his eyes weakly to see the vampire standing guard over him. He was in a crouched position ready to attack.

"My prey, get your own, Kirkland!" snarled the vampire that had been killing him.

The other person laughed, however Francis couldn't see him. The vampire was blocking his view. Not that he was seeing clearly now. His vision was so blurry from blood loss.

"Listen," Said anther voice, the one who had laughed. "I made a rule, you can feed but you must not kill! What don't you get about that? You've killed one, and that one behind you is close to death as well."

The vampire that had been killing him bowed slightly, "I am sorry…I was so hungry…"

The other man spoke. "Go back to the hideout… I'll clean up the mess." He said.

The vampire nodded and quickly jumped the fence above him and disappeared. Francis was so confused, and didn't have to the energy to think.

The other man moved closer, right in front of Francis and bent down to study him. "Yes…He did a good job on you, didn't he?"

All Francis could do was let out a small whimper of pain.

The man seemed to understand and placed a hand on Francis's cheek. "I can help you… But I shouldn't…" He kept his hand on his cheek, but looked at the concrete. He sighed then looked back a Francis.

"I'm going to do something you might not like later, but I made up my mind. You're strong from what I can tell. And, you're quit handsome. Just relax everything will be okay."

Francis looked at, but slowly closed his eyes too weak to keep them opened. He felt a sharp pain in his neck again, but this time it spread. He didn't move but when he felt something wet hit his lips he opened his mouth slightly, after all he was so thirsty.

He heard a soft voice speaking through the haze that clouded his mind. "Sallow now and everything will be alright. " He couldn't help but listen to the soft voice, and he swallowed whatever liquid that had fallen on his lips.

He heard a soft, "That's good…Now rest. Everything will be okay soon." He decided he liked that soft voice that spoke to him.

He felt himself being lifted off the concrete and into someone's arms. "Sleep," the same voice from before commanded.

He couldn't help but relax and give into the complete and calm darkness.

* * *

First chapter of my secound fic! Woo!~ Anyways Review and check out my other story as well! Thank you!

-Lustfulkitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! Anyways, that's done, and rather long. I don't know if all the chapters are going to be this long, maybe, maybe not. Oh, and I promise, I will be updating Broken Wings very soon. But, it will be the last chapter. But if you haven't read it, ignore that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I love you all so much!

Enjoy!

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Slowly Francis began to wake up later the next night. He opened his eyes slowly and felt this wired empty feeling inside him, and his throat hurt as well. He tried to remember what had happened, but everything from first living his workplace till now was foggy in his mind.

He looked around the room, slightly shocked. It was huge to say the least. The bed had a large canopy over it, and the bed sheets were silk and cool against his skin. The walls were painted a dark purple color, and there were black curtains blocking out any sunlight at all from the room. There was a dresser over to one side of the large room and a shelf with books of all sorts on it.

Francis forced himself out of the warm bed and to his feet to check out the rest of the room. He walked to the door at the front of the room and tried to turn the knob, but it didn't turn, proving Francis was locked in this room. Why? Where the hell was he?!

He walked over to one of the other two doors that were in the room. He opened one to find a huge walk in closet with all sorts of clothes in it. He sighed, and shut that door. He walked over to the next one and opened it to reveal a huge bathroom.

He gasped as he looked around. There was a huge, oversized bathtub to one side of the room, and on the other side was a large shower. He'd never been in a house so huge and expensive before in his life. Why was he here? What happened?

He shook off the thoughts and went back into the main part of the bedroom. He huffed softly and sat down onto the foot of the bed. Why couldn't he remember what happened?!

He needed to clear his head, and maybe if he looked out the widow he could get a better idea of where he was now. He remembered a soft voice speaking to him, but he couldn't remember what the voice had said only what it sounded like.

He walked over to the widow and reached out and grabbed the curtains and pulled them back to reveal the fading evening sun, but now that the sun was fading the rays of light where shinning through the window directly at Francis. At first Francis was happy to see the light, but that lasted about six seconds before he felt his skin start to burn. He screamed rather loudly and shut the curtains back, and looked down at his hands that were now red and raw feeling.

The sun had burnt him…

That's when all the memories of last night came back in a rush. He was a…. a vampire! He stood up as there were footsteps coming down the hall toward the room he was in. The door was unlocked and quickly opened by a white haired, red eyed male. Francis froze and looked at him, scared out of his mind.

The white haired man spoke, "Why are you making so much noise? Some of us still wish to sleep can't it wait till after nightfall." he sniffed the air and let out a sigh. "Oh, well that's great you burned yourself. Arthur's going to have his hands full with you." He said with quick shake of his head.

Arthur? He wondered if Arthur was the man who'd saved him and made him a vampire. But didn't ask, he was much to scared at that point. "Why did the sun burn me? Aren't I supposed to be dead during the day since I'm a vampire?"

The white haired man sighed, shutting the door and walking over to the bed to sit down. "Okay, vampires don't die during the day, but we can't go into sunlight, or it'll burn us. If you stay in the sun to long you'll catch fire and burn to death. So most of our kind sleep during the day. "

"Oh, by the way my names Gilbert, Be happy you get to meet the awesome me!" he said loudly, then smiled at Francis, "Welcome to the family. What's your name?"

Francis looked down at his burnt hand, realizing he'd never be bale to see the sun or feel its warmth again. But, he was thankful that man had saved him, he didn't want to die, and if everyone was as friendly as Gilbert here it wouldn't be half bad living here.

"My names Francis…" Gilbert laughed, "You're French aren't you?" Francis just nodded once. "Yes, I am."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Why are you in England?" Francis sighed and sat down on his bed a few inches away from Gilbert. "I moved with my mother and father a few years back, they passed away last year. I'm 23 and I guess I'll be staying this way."

Gilbert nodded, "Yes you will. But, it's not so bad, think you'll never get old. And you'll be young and handsome forever. Francis liked the sound of that, he really loved his looks, and now he'd have then forever.

"Gilbert, what can you tell me about this man named Arthur? Is he the one who saved me and made me a vampire?" Gilbert nodded quickly, "Yes he is, he can be a grump sometimes but he has a kind heart, he'd older then most of us here. You're only the second vampire he's made. The first lives here as well. He's very picky."

Gilbert paused back spoke again, "From what I heard the vampire that attacked you is one of the lower members of the coven, Younger too. Arthur had a rule you can feed off humans but you can't feed till there dead and you have to erase there memories. We can control minds of humans not other vampires. Most of the time the feeding is painless for the humans and then we erase there memories of the attack and they go on with there lives like nothing ever happened.

"But the vampire that attacked you killed a helpless woman and almost killed you, you better be happy Arthur was out hunting and was close enough to smell the blood. he as upset he couldn't save the woman, but he was glad you lived."

"He's you sire, which means he'll be the one training you and watching over you, until you're able to fend for yourself, but for right now you're weak and younger and you'll need his help. He'll explain everything to you once he awakes."

Gilbert stood up, "Arthur's so kind after you get to know him. He lets us keep pets and after we're trained we can visit out families, but we must return here to the manor before sunrise so everyone knows we're safe. We're like a family here and we take care of one anther. You'll meet the rest of the members of the coven later on."

"But, right now you need to wrap your burn, there is bandages and stuff in the bath room. Then rest, I doubt you'll start training today, he might just show you around and help you get used to the place, and stuff like that sense this is only your first night as one of us" Gilbert said.

He walked over to the door and opened it, "Arthur will up soon. So just wait. And don't go getting yourself burned again, and I will be locking the door back, it's safer this way." He walked out and shut the door. Francis heard the lock click into place, locking him back in the room all alone again.

He hoped Arthur would wake up soon. He was rather lonely as of right now. He let out a small sigh and walked to the bathroom. He opened one of the many cabinets to find it full of towels and washcloths. He opened anther to find all sorts of medical supplies. He smiled at his find and looked through it till he found the bandages, and some burn ointment. He rubbed some of the burn ointment to his skin, and was thankful when the sting left, he wasn't sure it would work on a vampire, but it did. He used his other hand to wrap the burn with the bandages.

He placed everything into the cabinet like he'd found it, then walked out of the bathroom and over to the large bed. He lay down and closed his eyes wondering when Arthur would wake up. He hoped Arthur was as nice as Gilbert had made him sound.

* * *

A little while later there was a knock on Francis's room's door, and a few seconds later the door was unlocked and in walked a blond man in a suit. "Hello, my name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland to be exact. I'm the leader of the United Kingdom's vampire coven."

Francis sat up from where he'd been laying. "Hello, Arthur. May name's Francis Bonnefoy." Arthur nodded, walking closer "Nice to meet you, we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Francis nodded, "yeah, I talked to Gilbert…"

Arthur nodded, "I know he told me. Is your burn okay?" Francis nodded quickly, "yeah, it's fine." Arthur nodded, "Well today I'm just going to show you around today, your main part of training will start tomorrow."

Francis nodded, smiling slightly. "Oh, and you can use anything in the closet and the bathroom, everything in this room is yours now that you leave here. You're allowed to have a pet, so keep that in mind. Starting tonight I will leave your door unlocked, I would advise you to stay in you room and not try to leave during the day, because you will get burned. You may explore the castle, but do not leave the castle yard without letting one of us now before hand. We don't want anyone hurt. You may visit your family, but only after your training is through which will be in a week."

Francis shook his head, "I have no family to visit they're all dead…" he said sadly. Arthur looked down at the floor, feeling slightly bad. "Oh, I'm sorry." Francis however just shook his head, "Non, It's fine you didn't know."

Arthur nodded quickly, "Now, Francis follow me. I'll show you around." He turned then stopped mid-step. "Also, I'll take you hunting tonight. You have to be hungry."

Francis then noted the empty feeling in his stomach. He nodded, as Arthur started to walk out of the room. He followed him slowly; he looked around the hallway, and then hurried to keep up with Arthur. "Come now, Francis. I'll show you to the main room. These rooms are other coven member's room, though most of them are empty at the moment." He pointed walked then pointed to a door. "That's my room. It's the largest room in the castle. If you ever need me just knock." He stated, and kept walking.

"I put you in one of these rooms so you're closer to my room, in case you needed me." He shrugged and walked down a flight of stairs, with Francis following right on his heels.

He stopped and smiled, "Our rooms are on the second floor, there are two more floors above us of rooms. We have a rather large coven at the moment."

"This is the main room, a lot of the coven members come down here to converse or relax." Francis looked at the large fireplace with a couch and to chairs sitting in front of it, as well as a coffee table. The walls were painted a soft red color that was relaxing. Arthur noticed his eyes on the fireplace. "It's lovely isn't it? I have one in my room too." He smiled and walked on.

He lead Francis to anther room, it was a large room with a large dinning table. "It's for the act. We sometimes have guests that are human so we act human as well."

Francis nodded, as Arthur led him through a door on the other side of the dinning room, "This is the kitchen, yes I know we don't eat, but we do have some day guards here that are human and do eat. There is also blood stored in the fridge for our use. We don't have enough so most still have to hunt, but me and a few of the elders get to drink this blood when we don't feel like hunting"

"You're lucky that I was bored and wanted to hunt last night. You would have been a goner if not." He shrugged and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle with a red liquid in it. "I think I might wait on taking you hunting till tomorrow, he pulled a second bottle of the blood, and walked over to the microwave. "Its' better warm." He stated. "Fresh blood tastes better but this will do for tonight, until I take you on your first hunt tomorrow."

He put the blood in the microwave to be heated. Then when it dinged he pulled out the bottles and offered one to Francis, who slowly took the bottle. He looked at it and took a deep breath, then raised it to his lips. It tasted much better then he thought it would, and it helped with the empty felling in his stomach. He drunk the whole bottle quickly, and then looked over to see Arthur finish his own bottle, then took Francis's and put both the bottles I in the sink to be washed. "Come on now,"

Francis feeling fuller and more energetic. He followed Arthur to a huge set of double doors and opened it to reveal a large library. "You can use it whenever. It's something to pass the time. You can either go back to you room of get a book and read in here or next the fireplace or even back in your room. I however have so business to take care of, I'll see you soon." With that Arthur walked off, leaving Francis alone in the large library.

Francis sighed and looked for a book. He found one that seemed interesting enough to keep him busy for a while, and walked back to his room. (Thank god he remembered where it was) and laid down on his bed and started reading.

* * *

That's finished! Woo. Oh, wow. I hope you liked it. Please point out any mistakes or anything I can approve on. Also, Reviews are loved, they make me want to make the story better, plus I update quicker. ;D

-Lustfulkitten.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back finally! Sorry, school just started back up for me, so mu updating may be a little weird for a bit, I'm sorry. I promise I'll do my best to update quickly. But, thanks for dealing with the wait, so without further ado here it is!

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Francis was so lost in reading that he didn't realize Gilbert walking into the room, this time with a bird sitting on his head. Gilbert watched him read for a few seconds before clearing his throat to get the other male's attention. Francis looked over at Gilbert and slowly sat up. Dog-earing the page he was reading before shutting the book and sitting it aside.

He turned and looked at Gilbert, smiling slightly. "Hello, Gilbert." He noticed the bird and blinked a few times. "Who's your little friend?" He asked. Gilbert laughed. "This is my awesome friend, Gilbird. I told you Arthur lets us keep pets." He smiled, walking over and sitting down on the bed.

"Arthur left, right?" Gilbert looked at Francis as he nodded. "Well, the awesome me wanted to introduce you to some of the other coven members." He stood up and looked at Francis. "Come on! It'll be more fun then sitting here alone reading!" He said, grinning.

Francis sighed, and stood up as well, "Alright, I guess I could join you." He said, shrugging. "It would be nice to make more friends." He said, following Gilbert as he walked out of the room.

He walked down to the main room to see a few men standing around. Gilbert let him over to them and cleared his throat. They all turned to look at him. "This is Arthur, the newest coven member I told you about, I hope everyone will be kind to him." A tan man slowly walked up to him and grinned. "Hi, Francis! I'm Antonio. He greeted with a big grin. He pointed behind him to anther tan male with a strange curl sticking out on his head. The man had a glare on his face, and had his arms crossed. "This is Lovino!" Antonio said, smiling still.

Gilbert then spoke, "He's rather grumpy, but you'll deal with it. Antonio is dating him." Gilbert explained. Lovino glared before yelling, "Stupid, you didn't have to tell him!" Then he stormed off up the stairs. Antonio sighed softly, "He's like that, and you'll have to get to know him. Sorry." Antonio then dashed up the stairs to catch up to the small Italian vampire.

Anther male that looked a lot like Lovino but with the curl on the other side of his head rushed toward him and hugged him tightly. "Hi! My names Feliciano, nice to meet you!" Francis blinked at the sudden hug, but smiled as the other Italian boy moved away to smile. "Hi, I'm Francis." Francis said, smiling back. "Oh, oh I already know, everyone in the coven is talking about you!" He said.

Francis blinked a few times, "They are?" He asked. Feliciano nodded, "Yep!" he said nodding. Anther blond man walked forward, and spoke. "Hello, I'm Ludwig." He stated. Gilbert smirked, "This is mien brother, and his dating little Feli." Gilbert said as Gilbird chirped.

Gilbert spoke again, "A lot of the coven members are dating someone, Like I'm dating a man named Roderich, His Austrian and really good at playing the piano. Come on, I'll let you meet him." Gilbert then started walking. Francis rushed to catch and keep up with the German as he waved Goodbye to Ludwig and Feliciano.

They walked down a long hallway. Francis followed Gilbert looking around at everything they pasted. Francis opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he heard the sound of a piano from one of the many rooms ahead. He snapped his mouth closed quickly. "That's him!" Gilbert said, and knocked on one of the doors. The music stopped and a soft voice spoke. "Come in." Gilbert smirked and walking inside.

Francis entered the room and looked around. The whole room was empty other then the large piano sitting in the middle of the room. "Hey!" Gilbert said, walking closer as the man named Roderich. He smiled, and looked at Francis, blinking. "Hello," the Austrian said, looking from Gilbert to Francis then back to Gilbert. "This is the new guy, his name is Francis." Roderich nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Roderich." Francis nodded, "Nice to meet you as well."

Francis looked at Gilbert as he spoke, "I was just introducing him to everyone. Come now Francis lets let him practice." Gilbert turned and opened the door as Francis stepped out of the room. "I'll see you later." Gilbert said, waving behind himself as he shut the door.

Francis walked alongside Gilbert. "What now?" He asked. Gilbert thought for a moment. You need to meet Kiku and Alfred they're mated as well. Francis nodded, walking beside Francis. "Then Ivan and Wang," Francis blinked. "Is everyone mated?" He asked. Francis shook his head. "A few aren't, like Arthur." Francis froze, "Arthur's not mated?" Gilbert shook his head. "No, He says he hasn't found the right person yet." Gilbert shrugged. "We can all tell he'd lonely, but he just deals with it." Gilbert sighed.

"Come on, I'll let you meet Alfred, he's the other person Arthur sired." Francis nodded and stopped as Gilbert did and knocked on one of the doors.

A blonde with glasses and a strange cowlick opened the door, smiling. "Oh, Gil, hey!" He said, grinning. Gilbert nodded, "Hey, Alfred. This is Francis, the new Frenchman Arthur sired." Alfred nodded, "Hello, Nice to meet you. We should be friends!" The man stated. Francis guessed he was American by the way he spoke. Man did this coven have a lot of people from different countries.

Francis nodded, "Yes, we should." Alfred nodded, and then asked, "Did Arthur leave?" Gilbert nodded. "He showed Francis around then left to take care of some things, he'll be back soon." Alfred nodded.

"Well," Gilbert said, "I still have more people to let Francis meet. Come now." Francis walked behind Gilbert, as Alfred shut his door again.

"Looks like Kiku's in his room right now. He's on the second floor with you. Wang sired him almost a year ago; Alfred's been here for two years." Gilbert kept walking. "You can meet him later. I want you to meet Wang, and Ivan." Gilbert said, walking down the hallway then back into the main room. Feliciano and Ludwig weren't there anymore, and the room was empty now. Francis followed Gilbert up the stairs and down the hallway opposite to the hallway his room was.

Francis followed, remaining silent till they reached anther door. Gilbert knocked softly. "Excuse me, Ivan, Wang?"

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a tall man with silver, blonde hair. He had a rather childish smile on his lips. "Oh, hello Gilbert," He greeted with a deep Russian accent. At least that's what Francis thought it was. Anther black haired man walked up from behind the large Russian to smile. He looked rather girlish in Francis's eyes.

"Hello," Francis said softly, making the Russian's head swing around to look at him. "Oh, privet, who may I ask are you? I've never seen you before." The black haired man smiled and spoke. "Ivan, this is Francis, Arthur's new underling, If I'm correct." He looked at Francis, and Francis nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm new, nice to meet you."

Ivan, the Russian nodded, "Nice to meet you as well." Wang nodded as well. Gilbert spoke up then. "I'm just showing Francis around and letting him meet everyone while Arthur us away on business. Which he should be getting home soon, Come Francis, we'll greet him"

Francis nodded as Gilbert took off walking quickly down the hall. They walked back down the hallway and back down the steps to the main room, right as the large doors opened. Arthur stepped in side slowly, and the door shut behind him.

Gilbert slowly walked up to him, "good evening, Arthur sir." Arthur looked at him, and sighed. "Yes, yes, hello Gilbert." He looked over to see Francis and smiled just a bit, "Oh, and hello to you as well, Francis."

Gilbert smiled, "I was showing him around more and letting him meet everyone." Arthur nodded, "good, good, He needs to make friends, and learn his way around, after all you will be here a long while."

Francis quickly nodded, "I think I'm going to like it here, everyone seems really nice." He bowed slightly at Arthur. Which, made Arthur smirk, "come now Francis, I wish to speak to you." Arthur said, walking off toward the stairs. Francis nodded, and hurried to catch up, waving at Gilbert and yelling back, "Talk to you later, Gil."

Francis rushed after Arthur wondering what in the world he needed to speak to him about…

* * *

Well, that's finished, I'll update soon, I hope. Anyway please bare with me! Also, please review, and favorite and all that good stuff. Also It'll help a lot if you piont out any mistakes or things I can approve on. :3

-Lustfulkitten.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back. Sorry school. Drama, drama, Homework, and more drama. Sorry, lie I said my updates will be crazy for a little while. I hope to get one chapter out every weekend. So just be penitent with me. So, anyways, I hope you like this!

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Francis hurried to catch up to Arthur who was walking toward the steps quickly. "Yes sir?" Francis asked in a soft voice, walking two steps behind Arthur.

Arthur spoke, "Tomorrow night you and I are going hunting, and shopping for you new clothes. Also, if you wish we'll return to your house and retrieve anything you need." Francis nodded quickly, listening to every word the coven master said to him. "Yes Sir." He answered.

"Good," Arthur said, walking up the steps quickly. "Is something wrong?" Francis asked in a soft voice. Arthur had to think of how to answer the Frenchman's question at first. "Maybe," he said, "Francis come to my room and I'll explain everything. I don't want to worry any of the other members of the coven." Francis nodded, walking beside Arthur.

Arthur reached his room and walked inside, Francis walked in behind and shut the door behind himself. Arthur sighed, "Okay, we're no the only coven, but we are a large one. Most of Europe is under my control. But, there is a small coven up near Sweden. They don't like us, and just because they're small don't mean they're weak and can't fight."

Arthur sighed softly, "You see right after I was forced to change Alfred we were told not to make anymore vampires or they'd rage war on our coven. They don't want our coven getting too strong, and us to take their land. I tried to keep you a secret from them, but they found out. I will have to kill the vampire that attacked you, and you as well if I don't want to fight them. That's where I went. I got the letter this morning, and went to their hideout right away to see if I could make them calm down. But it didn't work…"

Francis took a step back, scared. "So, you're going to kill me?"

Arthur shook his head slightly, "no, Francis. We're going to fight them. I'm not going to hurt anyone I made. I'm going to fight." He hissed. "What about the rest of your coven? What if they get hurt or killed?"

Arthur shook his head, "My coven is larger, and more powerful. We'll win and I won't lose anyone. I'll make sure of it, Francis." Arthur said, looking at the newest vampire. Arthur had to admit he did think that the Frenchman was rather handsome, but he'd never say it out loud to anyone.

Francis nodded, as Arthur started to speak again. "Needless to say there will be a war soon. And you will be fighting, I will have to train this is also Alfred's first real fight. I will announce this to everyone else at a later time. Pleas jus keep your mouth shut until I tell everyone myself. I am the coven master after all."

Francis again nodded, and then asked. "Why did you tell me first?" Arthur had to think about that for a few seconds before answering. "Because, this war is starting over you, No to say you caused it or anything, because I know you did not. I believe it's either the vampire that attacked you or my fault. Not yours, I assure you."

Francis let out a sigh of relief. "That's good; it's good to know you don't think I started it." Arthur shook his head "of course not. After all you were attacked; it isn't like you had a choice." Francis nodded slowly, still felling like it was at least partly his own fault.

Arthur sighed, "Francis go back to your room and rest. It's close to daylight; we'll start your training tomorrow. Rest well."

Francis nodded, then bowed slightly, "Goodnight sir, you rest well yourself, and do not worry too much, I'm sure everything will work out. And I am most sorry I cause this problem for you and your coven."

He turned and opened the door and right before the door shut he heard Arthur say, "Like I said it's not your fault." Francis sighed to himself as the door completely clicked shut. He muttered softly to himself as he walked to his nearby room. "I know it's my fault, stop trying to make me feel better."

He walked into his room and shut the door softly behind himself. He walked over to the bed with a tired sigh and dropped back onto his bed, looking at the snow white ceiling. He watched the ceiling fan spin for a while before deciding he needed a hot shower to calm his nerves.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom, sighing softly. He looked and in the shower he had shampoo, conditioner and everything else he needed. That was a relief. He quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower stall. He sighed in contentment, happy to have a nice hot shower. He needed it, and showers always seemed to calm his nerves.

He washed and conditioned his long blonde hair, then quickly washed his body. For a while he just stood in the hot spray of water, it was so relaxing he didn't want to get out.

But he sighed softly and turned off the comforting spray of water, and opened the shower stall door. He stepped out and grabbed a soft and fluffy white tall off the shelf with the towels on it. He dried his air and grabbed anther towel and wrapped it around his waist, remembering that he needed to get clothes and he'd forgotten to lock the door. He towel dried his hair, and walked out of the bathroom and into his room.

He walked over the large walk in closest and opened the doors slightly, when he heard he door to his room open, and then he looked over to see Arthur staring at him. Francis gasped, blushing at the fact he was still in only in a towel. He couldn't deny he was slightly attracted o he coven master, which made this whole thing a little more awkward. They were both men, but Francis was bisexual so it was very awkward.

By the blush on Arthur's cheeks I was awkward for him too. And by the Brit's wondering eyes Francis could see that maybe, just maybe Arthur wasn't all too straight himself. Alfred cleared his throat nervously. "Umm, Sorry to bother you, but tomorrow there will be a coven meeting in the meeting room. I'll show you where it is tomorrow, anyway goodnight Francis." Arthur took one longer lingering, almost wanting look at Francis before backing up and shutting the door. Francis's blush was still present on his face as he found some sweat pants and a large shirt to sleep in, he also found clothes for the next day and put them on the dresser so he'd see them when he woke up.

He took a few deep breathes, lying down on his bed. The blush had faded, but that didn't mean that look Arthur gave him didn't keep replaying in his mind. Did Arthur want him as much as Francis wanted him? Francis sighed, deciding maybe things would be clearer if he slept on it.

He closed his eyes, and slowly, very slowly he fell into a soft sleep. He dreamed of Arthur, it was a lovely dream, but then it quickly turned into a nightmare when had to watch Arthur get ripped apart by one of the other coven's members.

* * *

He woke up with a gasp and sat up quickly, looking at the lock on the bedside able. 9:30, good he wasn't late for the meeting yet.

He quickly changed into the more dressy clothes and right after he finished buttoning up his shirt Arthur walked in. "Oh, I was going to see if you were ready most the other members are waiting in the meeting room, come now." Francis nodded and followed.

Francis followed Arthur down a long hallway. Arthur stayed silent, walking in a quick pace. He followed behind, as Arthur led him too a large set of double doors.

He opened the doors, and ushered Francis inside the room quickly, before shutting the oversized doors. Francis looked to see all the vampires he'd met the night before, plus more.

The higher ranking and older vampires seemed to be seated around a circler table, and the rest were standing around.

Alfred and Kiku were standing back away from the table, but Yao and Ivan were seated in seats toward the head of the table. The very first seat, the leader's seat was empty. It had to be Arthur's. Lovino and Feliciano were standing back as well, but Ludwig was seated near the back, and Antonio near the front, beside him was Gilbert and Roderich at his side.

Arthur pointed to where Alfred and Kiku stood. "Go stand with them. I'm sorry, but you are very young." Francis nodded already walking toward the other two young vampires. "I understand." He said.

Arthur nodded, smiling slightly, and took his seat. Francis walked over and was greeted by the loud American. "Hey, Frenchy!" Francis rolled his eyes, and spoke. "Hello to you as well Alfred, and hello, I do believe your name is Kiku?"

The Japanese man nodded, and spoke quietly. "Yes, I'm Kiku, I am also Alfred's mate nice to meet you. I think I heard your name was Francis and that Arthur sired you."

Francis nodded, "Yes you're correct." Kiku smiled and the he heard someone clear their throat making all three young vampires turn and look as well everyone else in the room. It was now completely silent, as to where they'd been a soft hum of voices talking in whispers in the room a few seconds before.

Francis looked over to see Arthur standing at the head of the table, looking around at everyone. He looked Francis straight in the eyes for a few second then looked away. Just that brief look sent Francis's heart a flutter.

Arthur then started to speak, "Everyone I believe most of you have met Francis already, the newest vampire to join our family and coven. I think we all welcome him with open arms." He said.

"But, that is not why I called you here. You're here because the other coven has become angry at our coven for making a new vampire. Either we kill the newest vampire or they rage war. Since, I am the coven master and I did sire him, I choose to let him live, so we will be fighting soon enough."

There were some shocked gasps and whispers that spread through the whole room. Then a loud "I say we kill him! If we fight some of us may get hurt! Why risk our lives for him?! We were here first!"

Arthur hissed loudly, shutting everyone up. "I told you before, all of you. If another vampire had to be made, we'd fight to help them. Francis has a right to live as much as anyone here."

Francis listened, looking down; he could feel some of the coven member's hating stares. "I have no idea when they will rage war, but we must be ready we will train every other night to make sure we're ready!"

Everyone started talking at once again and Arthur spoke loudly over to all. "You are dismissed, you may go now."

The vampires at the table stood first and walked out of the room, and then the ones who were standing walked out as well, though Arthur stayed back watching them all leave. Francis sighed softly, and decided to wait and speak to Arthur.

One of the younger vampires, the one who'd yelled out about killing him walked over toward Francis. He hissed, and spoke lowly so Arthur couldn't hear. Little did he know Arthur was older so his hearing was better so he could hear everything.

"Listen here, Francy-Pants. No one wants you here you're not welcome all you're doing is causing problems. Arthur should have let you die in the alleyway. Everyone hates you, so why don't you leave?! That would make everything better. You aren't worth shit to this coven!" With that being said the angry vampire walked out of the room after the others.

Arthur had acted like he was busy getting things together over by the table. Listening to everything he said to Francis. It made his blood boil and he wanted to rip the vampire's head off. He thought it was one of the ones Ivan made. He'd make sure he heard about this.

He slowly walked over to where Francis was still standing with his head lowered. His hair covered his face, and he looked at the ground. In all truth Francis thought all of those things were true, but hearing someone tell you, that hurts.

He hated to admit it, but he was soft hearted, A lover not a fighter. He hated fighting and found anyway to avoid it and make people happy. He sighed softly, feeling tears gather in his eyes. He didn't want to cry but he was going too.

Arthur walked over to him and sighed softly, "Francis…"

The blonde's head jerked upward to look at his sire. Arthur felt himself grind his teeth together looking at the hurt look on Francis's face. He made himself stop because that was not good for his fangs.

"Francis, I heard what he said, and I'm sorry. None of that is true, I'll make sure Ivan has a talk with him…" Francis shook his head, and spoke, "No, I'm fine…I'm going back to my room, I'm tired." His voice was soft, and you could hear the hurt sound in it.

Francis turned and walked out of the room before Arthur could say anything else Arhtu decided he'd go check on him later, after he told Ivan what one of his vampires had done.

Francis rushed to his room, passing a shocked Gilbert on his way. He rushed to his room and opened and shut the door, slamming it hard. That's when he let the tears spill over. He cursed his soft heart and his easily hurt feelings.

He curled up on his bed, crying into his pillow, making a plan for when the sun come back out.

Then they wouldn't have to worry about killing him or the war.

He'd take care of it himself…. He just had to wait for sunlight.

* * *

That's over with. Remember it make be a week before the nest chapter is up. Also, reviews and faves, are loved very much, and if you review I'll love you forever and ever! Anyways, please point out any mistakes, or anything I can approve on. Thanks!

-Lustfulkitten.


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go! Chapter five! sorry it took so long. I've been wayyy busy lately. So forgive me, and be patient with me! I love every one of you readers! :) Please continue reading and please review it helps me a lot, hey and maybe leave me some ideas?! Anyways, enjoy!

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Francis waited; forcing himself to stay awake even after the sun was starting to rise. Vampires grew very tired after the sun comes out. But, Francis fought the sleepiness. He needed the sunlight.

So he waited. He'd stopped crying a little while before. Something he'd learned about vampires, they cried blood. That wasn't all too strange he guessed. It wasn't like it was going to matter soon enough anyway.

He felt the sun start to rise. He had an overpowering want to just curl up and sleep. But, He forced his eyes open. He stood up slowly, feeling numb as he waked over to the window. He pulled the curtains back, and looked out at now lit sky. The sun was shinning brightly. But, the rays weren't on him at that moment. That wouldn't do.

He opened the door to his room and numbly walked down the hallway. He watched all around himself, carefully watching for anyone who'd try to stop him. But, he was almost positive they were all still asleep.

He walked down the stairs, and through the living room, to the large doors that lead out into the sun. He hadn't been out of the manor since he'd been brought here. Now he was going out, and never coming back in.

He opened the doors slowly and stepped outside. He took two steps before the pain started. He cried out, but forced himself to remain still. He had to do this. It was better for everyone. He could feel all the skin that wasn't covered by his clothing burning. It was painful, oh so painful. He fell to his knees, but other then that didn't move.

His skin was burning so fast it was scary. He vaguely heard the door open. Who would be awake? But, the pain was too much to Francis to handle at that point and he blacked out.

* * *

Arthur had still been half asleep when he'd heard the sound of someone walking down the hallway. His hearings as well as his other senses were much better then a normal vampire's sense he was the coven master. He'd gotten out of his warm bed to follow the person. As he entered the hall way almost silently, he noticed the person was Francis. What was he doing?

He followed him down the stairs, walking silently, so that Francis didn't see him there. He watched in shocked as Francis had opened the door and walked outside into the sunlight.

That's when Arthur realized what he was doing. No, no, no! He rushed after Francis. He pulled the doors back open and rushed out to where Francis had fallen, he winced as the sunlight burned his own skin, but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind, dragging Francis back into the manor before, slamming the door, and leaning against it, and sliding down it to sit on the floor.

He looked down at his arm, where one of the worse burns he suffered was. Then he looked at Francis. He was in much worse shape. Arthur crawled over to him and pushed his hair aside, to reveal burns on Francis's lovely face. Arthur cursed softly, and slowly stood up, lifting Francis into his arms. He walked up the stairs, careful of the young vampire's most savior burns.

He walked up his own bedroom and laid the Francis down on his bed. He took one last look at Francis's burnt form, before he walked into his bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, some burn medicine, and some bandages as well as a bottle of pain medicine for when he woke up. He'd heal quickly, but he'd be in pain for a while.

Arthur walked back into his room, and over to the bed. He started rubbing the burn medicine on the burns on his face, then his arms, and everywhere else he needed it, and then bandaged them carefully.

He sat down in a chair beside the bed, and watched the blond Frenchman sleep for a little while; he rubbed his eyes and yawned. But, forced himself to stay awake to watch over the burnt vampire.

He hummed softly to himself, watching Francis sleep; at least while he was asleep he couldn't feel the pain. Arthur looked down at his burnt arm and sighed softly; standing and walking to where he'd sat the burn medicine down at. He rubbed some on the burn and then bandaged it, which was hard and awkward because he the burn was on his right arm and he was right handed, and he wasn't so good at working with his left hand.

After he finally got his small burn bandaged, he returned to his seat beside the bed, and back to his job of watching over the hurt Frenchman.

He had to be setting there watching him sleep for at least an hour. He yawned, blinking to keep his eyes opened. Some however Francis stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. He looked straight up at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning his head to look at Arthur.

Arthur figured he could yell at him later for being a bloody idiot. He stood up slowly and walked over to the bed, and smiled almost sadly. "Francis…Why?" He asked.

Francis looked back at the ceiling, and remained silent for a minute, then spoke. "If I died there'd be no war, no one would die or get hurt, and it would be the best. Why did you save me? I wanted, no I needed to die!"

Arthur couldn't contain his boiling anger toward the young, stupid vampire. He lifted his right hand and smacked Francis across his face hard. "Listen, here Francis." He snarled. "I didn't waste my time changing you, and I'm risking my ass and my coven's ass for you for you to run off and try to kill yourself when things get rough. I changed you so you wouldn't die! Show so damn respect, you stupid frog! I brought you into this coven because I want you here!"

By this time Arthur was in tears, glaring at Francis. And now Francis felt like shit. He realized everything his sire had said was true. "I'm sorry Arthur, sir. Forgive me and my disrespect." He muttered. Arthur slowly nodded, and quickly wiped the tears off his own cheeks. He was a coven master, he shouldn't be crying over one, almost worthless vampire.

Unless….

No, no, and no! It couldn't be. He shook his head, and looked at Francis. "I forgive you…" He looked at the widow and could still see the light shinning through. He'd have to wait till nightfall to ask. He sighed to himself and turned back to look at Francis, who was now staring at the blankets on the bed like he was in a trance.

Arthur cleared his throat making Francis jerk his head up to look at Arthur who now had his arms crossed. "I am very tired, and I wish to rest, but you're in my bed." Francis blushed slightly, and pushed the blankets back and jumped out of the bed. But, once his feet touched the floor and he moved the pain from the burns must have hit, because he winced, and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

He took a deep breath and stood up again, hissing softly in pain. Arthur moved closer, "Do you want me to help you?" He asked. But, Francis shook his head and slowly walked toward the door. Arthur followed close behind just in case he lost his balance or something.

But, Francis ignored the burns and the pain, opening the door and walking quickly down the hallway. Arthur followed him all the way to his bedroom. Francis opened the door to his own room, and walked over to the bed. He quickly moved to curl up under the sheets of his own bed, looking at Arthur tiredly.

"I'm okay, you can rest now, Arthur. If I need anything I'll let you know. And by the way, thanks for saving me. I don't know what I was thinking…" Arthur nodded. "It's okay Francis, get some more rest. Good day." He said in a soft voice turning and walking out of Francis's room and back to his own.

Arthur closed the large doors, yawning tiredly. He needed to talk to one of the other mated vampires after nightfall. But, right now he needed to sleep. He walked over to his bed, and quickly got under the blankets and curled up, pushing all thoughts away and fell into deep, heavily sleep.

* * *

When the sun finally fell, he woke up slowly. He rubbed his eyes, as the thoughts of what happened during the day yesterday. Arthur jumped up quickly, he had to check on Francis, make sure he hadn't tried anything stupid while he was asleep again.

He half way ran to Francis's room, and slung the door open. But he took a relived breath, seeing the young vampire still sound asleep in his bed. Arthur walked over to the bed silently, watching Francis sleep, before he moved some of Francis's hair out of his face to see the burns had all healed while he was asleep.

One of the many beauties of being a vampire, they healed when the slept.

Now was the perfect time to go ask one of the vampires about what had been bothering him. He walked back out of Francis's room and shut the door silently behind himself as not to wake the young vampire.

He walked down the hall, and down the flight of stairs, till he saw Ludwig and Feliciano. When Arthur got close enough to hear the two mates he could here Feliciano begging Ludwig to help him make pasta, however Ludwig was arguing back that he didn't want human food.

Vampires could eat both human foods as well as there full blood diet, but they needed blood to live, they could not live off just human food. Some vampires had a taste for there favorite food from when they were human, like Feliciano did. Others however disliked human food, like Ludwig. But it wasn't abnormal that the German would give in and eat the pasta his lover made.

The thought made Arthur smile, and wish he had a mate. Maybe soon enough if what he thought was true, he'd have one. He walked up to them and cleared his thought making both the German and Italian stop arguing and look at the coven master.

"Oh!" Feliciano squeaked, "I'm sorry, sir. We didn't see you there!" The vampire gave a slight bow, as Ludwig did the same. Arthur shook his head, "It's perfectly fine. I wished to speak with you too about something that's bothering me."

The Italian tilted his head slightly, and smiled. "Ve? What is it, sir?" He asked. "Well…" Arthur started, and then stopped, taking a deep breath. "When I first saw Francis I had this sense that I had to save him and protect him no matter what, I still have that sense. He tired to kill himself last night and I had to stop him."

Feliciano squeaked again, "what?! Why?!" Arthur sighed, "He thinks that it'd be better if he wasn't here and he could stop the war." Ludwig let out a soft sigh. "This war has been coming for a long, long time it isn't his fault." Arthur nodded, "I know that, and you know that, but he won't believe it."

"But, back to what I was saying, "Know, I think I might have fallen in love with him…" Feliciano begin to jump up and down. "Oh, this is wonderful news!" Arthur sighed, and Ludwig shook his head. "We don't know that yet, Feli. Francis might reject Arthur." Feliciano stopped bouncing, "why would he do that?" He asked Ludwig. Ludwig shrugged, "Francis is young, and there is no telling if he's ready to settle down, after all he does have forever to find a mate."

Feliciano looked down and nodded, "Oh, I see, that's true…" Arthur let out a soft, almost heart-broken sigh. "So what should I do?" Ludwig thought about it for a second the answered. "Tell him, Arthur. You'll never know if he returns your feelings or not if you don't tell him." Arthur nodded, "alright, I'll tell him later after he wakes up, and I still need to take him hunting. I'll tell him after."

Ludwig nodded, "That's a good idea, Arthur, sir." Arthur nodded, and walked off back toward his room, leaving Ludwig and Feliciano to fight over if they'd make pasta or not. After all he had a lot of thinking to do before Francis woke up.

* * *

That's done! Please review and tell me what you think, and if I messed up anywhere and how I could make it better! 3 Anyway I hope to have chapter six up soon, so until then, bye!

-Lustfulkitten.


	6. Chapter 6

Dang, I'm sorry for the really late update. I've had so much going on I just haven't had time, I promise I will update quicker from here on out. Oh, and thanks for the reviews and stuff guys it means a lot.

Anyway enjoy!

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Francis slowly began to wake up; he yawned tiredly and blinked a few times. He knew it had to be daylight, because he was awake. But, in the dark room it was still pitch black because the lights were off and the curtains blocked out any sunlight, so day time or not there was no light.

He looked around and realized he could see perfectly well in the dark, maybe better then he did in the light. He slowly sat up, and looked around, then down at his arms, seeing them bandaged still. He slowly unwrapped his arms and looked at them, noticing all the burns were gone, and he was completely healed.

He sighed in relief and stood up, heading toward the door. He hummed softly as he turned on the light. He flicked the switch, and he forgot how fast the light pops on, and he had to shield his eye till he was able to handle the light.

He uncovered his eyes, and blinked getting reused to the bright light of the room. He walked sleepily over to his closet, randomly pulling out a pair of jeans and a plan red T-shirt that seemed okay enough to wear. After all Arthur hadn't said anything about having to dress up.

He sighed as the memories of what that other vampire had said and the memories of almost killing himself flowed back into his mind all at once. He winced slightly to himself, closing the closet and walking to the bathroom. He felt like he needed a very long, very warm shower.

After he had washed his hair and scrubbed his body he quickly got out of the shower, and towel dried himself. This time, however he did not walk out of the bathroom before putting his clothes on.

He looked in the mirror and smiled at his refection. Yet another vampire myth was proven wrong. He could see himself, and very clearly at that. He sighed, realizing how hungry or thirsty he felt. It was confusing, as a vampire hungry and thirsty was the same burning and empty feeling.

He sighed, and walked over to the bedroom door, and opened it slowly. He looked down the hallway to see if he could see any of the other vampires. But, no one was there. He shrugged, and pulled on a pair of boots and walked down the long hallway to where he remembered where Arthur's room was located.

He raised his hand slowly, and very softly knocked on Arthur's bedroom door. He waited for a minute, but nothing, not even any sound of movement from inside the coven leader's room. He knocked again, this time louder. But, still nothing.

He was about to just give up and return to his room when he felt someone behind him, and heard a British accent from right behind him. "Did you want something, Francis?"

The French vampire spun around, and looked at Arthur. "Oh… Arthur, you startled me." The Coven master had his arm crossed, and an eyebrow rose. "Francis, there had to be a reason you where standing out my door."

Francis shrugged, "I wanted to thank you for yesterday and make sure you were alright." Arthur nodded, "I see, well thanks for being worried. I was going to come check and see if you were awake yet, anyway." Francis blinked, as Arthur continued to speak. "I'm going to take you out hunting. I know you must be hungry."

Francis nodded quickly, "acutely I really am. But…I have to hunt?" Arthur nodded, "Yes you won't kill the person, and you'll just control their mind and make them calm, drink just a bit, then let them go. After they get so far away the spell will wear off and they'll have no memory of you feeding off them what so ever."

Francis nodded, that didn't seem so bad. He was glad he'd been brought into such a caring coven, other then a few vampires that weren't so nice, and welcoming.

Arthur seemed lost in thought for a moment, and then spoke again. "I'll teach you how to control them correctly. It's quit easy once you get the hang of it." Arthur shrugged, "But, I am really old, and have had years, and years to perfect it. But, you'll catch on quick."

Francis nodded, "he didn't like the idea of hurting someone, but Arthur made it seem as though it wouldn't be that bad. He hoped the elder vampire was right. "Come now," Arthur said turning and walking down the stairs.

Francis hurried after him, walking quickly to keep up with the strict coven master. Arthur stopped at the door, and pulled a very fancy looking coat off a hanger beside the door. He threw it at Francis pulling off another one and quickly put it on.

Francis followed suit, as Arthur turned to look at him. He looked at, his green, jade-like eyes, looking straight through Francis. It made the young vampire nervous. Arthur seemed to be thinking then quickly walked back toward the stairs. "Stay there, Francis." He ordered.

He walked up the stairs, Francis watched as he disappeared down the hallway. Then a few minutes later he came back, holding what looked like a thin piece of rope. It confused Francis. What could he possibly need that for?

Arthur walked up to him and spoke clearly, making it sound like a demand, "turn." Francis quickly did as told, turning and facing away from Arthur. He reached out toward the blond Frenchman, sighing softly. He ran his hands through his hair, and pulled the slightly long hair back.

He held the piece of rope in his mouth, held between his teeth. After he had the hair pulled away from Francis's face he tied to back with the rope quickly. "There!" he said.

Francis blinked, turning to look at the strange coven leader. "What was that for?" He asked confused. What did having his hair back have to do with hunting? Arthur wasted no time and answered, "You don't wan blood in your hair right?" When Francis gave no answer in return, the Englishman spoke. "See."

Francis nodded, and Arthur walked past him, and opened the door. "Come now," he ordered walking out into the night. Francis quickly followed, walking down the stairs, and getting used to the night. His night vision kicked into effect. So far being vampire had its major advantages.

Arthur walked down the sidewalk like a normal person. He was in England right? It was lovely here; he loved England, but not as much as he liked his home country. Maybe he could go back one day.

Arthur seemed like a normal Englishman, walking at night. People kept glancing at them, but said nothing. "There are rumors in the town that hall the people in my castle are all dead, blood sucking monsters, that's why you're getting so many strange stares. Just ignore them." England said, walking like normal, not slowing his steps or speeding up.

Francis followed Arthur down a long stretch of road and froze, seeing something in one of the alleyway move. He turned and looked, and hissed softly. A blond boy that couldn't have been over the young age of six…maybe seven was scrounging through the trash.

It broke Francis's heart to see such a young child in such horrid state. He looked like he hadn't had a bath in weeks, his clothe were full of holes, and there was no way those horrid old things could keep him warm, he'd freeze to death. His hair was a pretty blond, if it wasn't filthy like the rest of him… poor thing.

Arthur had finally realized Francis had stopped, and returned to Francis's side to see what was going on with the Frenchman. He seemed to be staring down an alleyway, that's when he saw the boy. "Francis?" Arthur said, rising an eyebrow.

That's when it happened, a vampire leaped over the fence and landed silently on the dumpster behind the boy. Its eyes were red in the darkness, and he lunged at the young boy's throat.

Francis's body acted on it's on speeding over and grabbing the boy before the vampire could get a hold of him. The vampire hissed at Francis, and Francis hissed back, it was seconds before Arthur was at Francis's side, glaring at the unknown vampire.

Francis looked down at the shocked, shaking little boy that was in his arms. Francis had always wanted kids growing up, rather he was gay or not, he figured he'd adopt. He always had a love for caring for children.

He stepped back, looking back up to see the vampire eyeing him and the young boy. He'd never seen him before, but by the looks of it Arthur did. "What the blood hell are you doing here?" He snapped. The man just smirked, turning his eyes form Francis to Arthur. "I figured I'd just return for a bit. And I am so hungry, so just hand over the child and everything would be okay." Arthur looked and Francis, and sighed. "No, I won't you hurt a child."

The vampire hissed again, "Then I'll just take him, I can tell that man behind you is a newborn. Quiet easy to kill." Arthur's eyes flashed from green to red within seconds and he lunged at the man. "You will not touch him!"

Francis back up against the fence, holding the frightened child against himself closely, and he watched his sire start fighting the vampire. Arthur was truly scary when he wanted to be, he was fast, powerful, his eyes burned bright red, and his nails sharpened, and to top it off his fangs were huge as he bared them at the vampire.

Did Arthur get this way because the vampire had threatened Francis. He looked down when he heard a scared, quit sobbing from the boy in his arms. "Shh," Francis said softly, holding him close as he rocked him softly, and hummed.

He looked up to see Arthur easily knock the vampire back and rip his head off. Blood splattered everywhere in the alleyway. Francis held the child's face against his chest so the poor thing couldn't see. He winced, realizing that the smell of the blood made him even hungrier.

Arthur turned to him, returning to his normal look. "Come on Francis, we need to get you something to drink before you hurt that child, your eyes are red." Arthur walked forward and opened his arms, "here let me carry the child." Francis slowly shook his head.

Arthur hissed in annoyance, "Alright you stay here, I'll brainwash a human and bring them back here so you can feed. While I'm gone, find out anything about that child you can, we need to find his family."

Francis nodded as Arthur disappeared into the darkness. Francis sat down, looking at the child. "What's your name little one?" he asked. The child looked up at him, and spoke in a voice almost too soft for Francis to hear, "Matthew…" Francis nodded, "What a lovely name, I'm Francis, and that man you saw with me was Arthur, he's a good friend of mine."

The child watched him with wide eyes, at least he wasn't crying anymore, but now he was clinging to Francis. "Where are you parents, Matthew?" The boy looked away, sniffling. "They're gone…Some mean men came and killed them. I'm all alone now…"

Francis bit his lip, wishing Arthur would let him take the child in. He held Matthew tightly, and sighed. Arthur slowly walked back into the alleyway, carrying a woman with him. "Here, drink." He dropped the woman to the ground. "I already ate while I was hunting for you. This one you can kill sense it's your first hunt, plus she's dying anyway, you'll be doing her a favor."

Francis nodded, "O-okay. Here, hold him and don't let him watch." He handed Matthew to Arthur, "He's name is Matthew and his parents are dead, and he's living on the streets."

With that being said he walked over to the dying woman, and smiled showing sharp fangs. The woman looked up at him. "At least… I get to die in the arms as a very handsome man." Francis grinned as his fangs sharpening, and his eyes flashed red as he buried his fangs into the woman's throat.

He groaned as the hot blood rushed into his mouth. Within seconds he drained the woman dry, and now felt no hunger what so ever. At least he didn't hurt Matthew. He stood up and walked over to Arthur. "So, what are we going to do with him? We can leave him on the streets in this weather."

Arthur sighed, "An orphanage?" At the word, Matthew let out a squeak and looked at Francis with scared, begging eyes. "No, please, I went one and everyone hated me…It was scary please." Francis blinked, and Arthur sighed.

Francis looked down, "maybe we could keep him…" Arthur shook his head, "We're asleep all day, but I have someone I could give him to and you could see him whenever you wanted."

Francis blinked, "Who?" Arthur grinned. "She's an old friend of mine, and she's really sweet. Come." Arthur handed Matthew to Francis and started walking down the road, Francis followed, holding the child close to him.

"Her name is Elizabeta, she's a nice Hungarian women I met awhile back. She's human but she knows what we are." Francis nodded, "She'll take him in?" Arthur nodded, she adores kids and you can come visit him anytime you wish."

Francis nodded, as they walked up to a large house, and Arthur knocked on the door. Francis stood back, as the door opened reliving a woman smiling brightly and holding a frying pan.

Arthur smiled, "I have a favor." She raised her eyebrow, and Arthur continued, "Can you take this child in for a few days. He's an orphan and seems Francis wants to keep him close, he made a attachment to the kid rather quickly." She looked at the kid and opened her arms, "can I see him?"

Francis handed Matthew over to the woman, smiling. "He seems nice enough, I'll take him in. No problem, you can come see him any time you wish." Francis nodded, "Thank you."

Arthur turned around, "Come on now, we need to get back, I have to talk with you about something." Francis nodded and followed.

Wonder what he wanted to talk about...

* * *

Well, that's over, new updates for this and Uncaged sould be up soon enough. Please review, it makes me update a lot faster! Anyway. Bye!

-Lustfulkitten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, It's been a while. But, I'm back. Like I said before updates will be crazy. For a little while I thought about just stopping writing and posting stories on here all together. But, I changed my mind because I love writing so much. Again thank you for all the reviews favorites and such, they mean a lot to me. Please, drop a review, they make me keep writing.**

-Lustfulkitten.  


* * *

Francis walked behind Arthur; his head was lowered slightly as he walked. Was he in trouble with his sire? Was Arthur angry about Matthew? He sighed softly and hurried to keep up with Arthur as they walked home.

Arthur stayed silent as he walked, debating on what to say, what not to say and if he should even say it. He was walking quickly, wanting to get home and talk to Francis about all this craziness in his own bedroom.

He walked down the dark streets of England. Not many people were out and about at this time at night, but a few people were walking here and there others were lingering in random places. None of that mattered to Arthur though. He just wanted to get home, and soon.

He approached his own manor, and looked to make sure Francis was still following him. The poor man had gone though so much in the past few days. Arthur wondered to himself what Francis had been like before he'd been turned, or what his life was like. But, Arthur was forced to take that all away. But it had to be done. If not Francis wouldn't be here now, he'd truly be dead, to never wake again.

The thought pained the British vampire, especially sense he'd fallen for the stupid French man that he'd made a monster just a few days ago. The reason he'd gotten so angry when that stupid rouge vampire threatened him. He he'd saw only red, and the vampire that had threaded to hurt what he now cared for most. At first Arthur wasn't going to kill him, but that bloody vampire had crossed the line and he couldn't help it.

The same is why he approved of Francis keeping that child close. He didn't mind though, he didn't exactly like children, but that child didn't seem to be a problem at least from what Arthur could tell. But, Francis didn't want to part with the lad, so Arthur approved it, knowing it would make Francis happy.

What was happening to him? He'd once been the strongest vampire alive. Hell he'd been a pirate, but one little Frenchman walks into his life and he's doing everything in his power to make him happy. He had to be crazy! Or…in love. He scoffed, and walked up to the manor opening the door.

He heard the foot steps behind himself, so he knew Francis was there loyally following him. Arthur pulled off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the door then took his boots off as well. Francis quickly followed his lead, along with pulling the ribbon out of his hair letting the long gold locks fall back onto his shoulders. He much preferred having his hair free, even if he did look more famine with his long hair. He didn't care, his hair was beautiful and he preferred to show it off.

He looked at Arthur as the Brit absentmindedly ran a hand through his own messy blond hair. Arthur was beautiful himself, though Francis doubted that the coven leader thought the same. He couldn't deny the fact he was overly attracted to the British vampire that was standing before him.

Arthur turned and walked up the stairs as Francis frowned slightly, but followed. Arthur walked slowly up the stairs, seeming too lost in thought, not looking up as Alfred walked down the stairs. Alfred looked at Francis and smiled happily. Stupid happy go lucky American. Francis thought to himself.

When Arthur reached the top of the stairs he continued to walk down the long hall that lead to both his own and Francis's room without faltering or pausing. Francis was getting more nervous with each step, sometime was wrong with Arthur, and he didn't know if he wanted to know what or not. 'Please, don't let him be mad at me' Francis prayed in his mind as he walked.

Arthur finally reached his own room's door and pushed it open. He held it open indicting he wanted Francis to enter first. Francis walked in feeling nervous and awkward. What was Arthur planning? What was going on in the Brit's head?

Arthur sighed once again, and shut the door behind himself as he walked past Francis who had paused in the middle of the room. Francis watched in wonder as Arthur walked over to the bed and sat down, frowning at the ground. This was not going to go well.

Francis just stood there, as Arthur looked up at him with those bright emerald colored eyes, Francis himself had grown to love and look forward to sing every day. There was something new in Arthur's eyes this time, and Francis couldn't place it.

Before Francis knew what he was doing his legs had carried him over to sit on the bed at Arthur's side. "So, what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked, cursing at nervous his voice sounded.

Arthur sighed once again, and looked at Francis. "Alright, listen, I have a confession to make to you. You make like it or you may not, But I have to get this off my chest." He took a deep breath before saying, "Francis, I think I love you." He snapped his mouth shut and looked down. He flushed a soft pink color and cursed himself for the way he'd said that. Way to go, Arthur. He scolded himself mentally as Francis looked at him in complete and total shock.

Finally after about five seconds of shocked silence Francis spoke, "Arthur…Really? You mean that?" Francis sat there as Arthur nodded slowly. Francis smiled widely as he watched the nervous Brit.

"How long?" Francis asked softly, Arthur had to stop and think "Since we first met," He answered. "I hid it, but I can't hide it anymore, it's driving me crazy." Francis nodded, "I understand. Because, I feel the same, it's just I didn't how you'd react you act so guarded at times, plus you are my sire."

Arthur nodded at the Frenchman's words as Francis started to speak again. "It makes sense, seeing as I hid my feelings for you as well. So were even now." Francis couldn't help but laugh softly. Arthur looked at him and rolled his eyes before speaking again. "That's why I've gotten so protective over you. And why I let you keep Matthew." He smiled slightly, and looked away from Francis back down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

Francis sighed, "Is hat also the reason you are willing to take your coven to war?" Arthur nodded slowly, very slowly. "Yes, yes it is. I won't let them hurt you never. I still need to train you, but so much as came up along with these feelings and I haven't had time."

Francis smiled, "its fine. When do you think they'll attack?" Arthur shrugged, "I don't know. Do we have to speak of that now?" Francis laughed once again a happy hyper sound that made Arthur's heart flutter; he decided he liked that sound.

"Of course, Arthur. That is a depressing topic, especially sense we just confessed our love to one another." Arthur couldn't help but smile at Francis, "true."

Francis lay back on Arthur's bed with a sigh. "So, where does this leave us? Are we going to go on with out lives and ignore it, or are we going to become a 'couple' in words?" he asked, staring up at the white, dull, and quit boring ceiling.

Arthur really had to think, "I don't know how my falling in love with such a young vampire that I sired myself would go with my coven. But, I don't want to hide this or push it aside." He sighed softly, staring at his hands still.

Francis frowned thinking, "Isn't it unfair for your entire coven, or most at least, to be mated and you not? It's only fair that you'd be aloud to love and have a relationship." Arthur didn't look up as he spoke again in a soft careful voice. "It isn't fair, you're right. But, I have a duty to uphold as the leader of this coven. But, I really care for you. We have to get this figured out, or it's going to drive me crazy."

Francis smiled, "I know the feel, how about you just straight up tell your coven and see what happens. If things get too out of hand I'll leave, or something. But, I can't live in secrecy about this, nor can you Arthur, you're the coven leader they need to know, don't you thing they'd catch on sooner or later if we tried to hide it?"

Arthur nodded, "Ludwig and Feliciano already know, I talked to them about it, and they were the ones who told me to just up and confess, as I did." Francis grinned and sat up, "See two down! And, the rest of the coven to go. Come on, Arthur you can do this. I'm here for you if anything happens. I'll always have your back no matter what!" he said, grinning widely.

Francis was starting to turn back into his normal happy, flirty self know that he had a reason to smile, and live. "Arthur, does this make you my mate?" Arthur nodded, "Yeah it does," Francis smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek, "good I'm glad."

Francis yawned and then stood up. "It's getting close to daylight and I'm tired, gosh we were out hunting a very, very long time. Well, anyway, I'm heading to bed, Arthur. Goodnight, we should discuss what we're going to do more tomorrow after we've both had time to sleep on this and get over the shock."

Arthur nodded in understanding, and looked up at Francis. Francis smirked and leaned down to kiss Arthur once softly on the lips before standing up straight again and smiling widely. "Good day Arthur sleep well, and remember I love you." He stated.

Arthur blinked and blushed softly, "yeah, good day love you too, Francis." Francis laughed happily and left the blushing Brit alone. No, no, no, he shouldn't be blushing he was a powerful coven master and at one little kiss he was blushing this wasn't right. Not at all. Maybe after he slept all of this would make far more sense. He doubted it, but it was a way to comfort his own mind so he could sleep.

He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers and stood up to fetch some close to sleep in and then curled up in his soft warm bed. Things would definitely be changing around here. Trust a Frenchman to walk into his life and turn it upside down along with his whole coven.

He scoffed softly and slowly fell into a deep sleep as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Francis walked slowly back to his own room, smiling like a total freak. But, he wasn't a freak he was just really happy and in love. He was tired but his mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

He walked to his room and shut the door softly behind himself. It had been a long night. He'd saved a little boy and he'd confessed to Arthur after Arthur confessed to him. He walked over to his walk in closet and found some suitable close to sleep in.

He stretched and yawned walking over to his large lonely bed and laid down. Maybe one day he and Arthur could share a bed, but right now it was all still new so it was best not to push it too much.

He got under the warm blankets, but still he wished Arthur was there with him. But, he wasn't and Francis knew it'd be awhile before their relationship got that far, sadly. All thoughts of suicide were gone from Francis's mind. It was all full of love, and Arthur.

He smiled happily as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep of his own.

* * *

**That's done, and the next update my be a while away, maybe maybe not. But remember to review because I love everyone of you that review also if there is anything I can approve on let me know.**

**-Lustfulkitten. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys, I guess I'm updating this story as well. My inspiration is back, I guess. So, here is the new update for bloody Roses. I hope you like it a lot!~ I love all you guys. And please, review and fave and all that. It makes me love you more!~**

~Lustfulkitten~

* * *

Francis blue eyes blinked open slowly, he groaned and rolled over slowly burying his face into the soft feather pillows, and pulled the heavy blankets closer to himself. He was so tired, so he couldn't bring himself to get up out of the warm comfy bed he was currently resting in.

After, about ten minutes of him laying there, he'd fallen back to sleep. The moon was high in the sky the sun long gone; Francis had been sleeping a good while.

Arthur had woken up a good while before and was already showered and clothed himself. He waited, and waited for Francis to awaken, but he never had. Arthur, now irritated and tired of waiting on the Frenchman, went to find where he was and what he was doing.

He walked down the long hallway to Francis's room, sighing softly to himself. Most of the coven was already up, and Arthur had even already drunken his morning tea. This was ridiculous; just because he loved Francis didn't mean he didn't mean he could do whatever he pleased. This was still Arthur's coven!

He walked to Francis's door and knocked once, twice, then three times. Finally, getting fed up Arthur just turned the knob and entered the Frenchmen's room. At the sight that greeted him, the Coven leader's anger vanished almost completely.

Francis, his Francis was still asleep, wrapped up in the blankets. His golden blond hair laid on the pillow like a halo, his long eyelashes rested against his cheek in such a beautiful way most women would be envious. His whole body was relaxed, but he was curled up a little, his breathing was soft and slow and the only moment from the Frenchman on the bed was the slight and soft rise and fall of his breathing.

All in all, it had to be one, if not the, most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. And he'd been alive for a long, long time.

He slowly walked over to the bedside and smiled down at the sleeping Frenchman. He knew with all his heart he loved this infuriating man. Things around here sure had gotten interesting since Francis had joined the coven.

He reached out slowly and softly, as not to wake him and disturb such a lovely scene, pushed a stray piece of the golden hair off Francis's cheek. Arthur frowned slightly; Francis's hair was so soft, almost like the finest silk. He pushed the thoughts aside and lightly stroked the sleeping man's cheek softly.

He leaned further down closer to the Frenchman's sleeping face. "Francis, love? Wake up, come on." He shook his shoulder then kissed his forehead softly, trying to get the sleeping man to wake up.

Slowly Francis's eyes slowly opened, and his blue eyes lifted up to look up into Arthur's bright emerald eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to wake the rest of the way up. "Arthur, good morning," Francis slowly sat up, running his tired eyes then stretched.

Arthur laughed softly, "No, no, It's night, remember?" Francis looked at Arthur and shrugged his shoulders. "So? It's the same thing as morning for us. How long have you been up, and what time is it?" The groggy man asked, in a sleepy sounding voice.

Arthur blinked, but answered. "I've been up since sunset, and it's almost eleven." Francis looked shocked, "really, I slept that long? Oh, Arthur I am so sorry." Francis sighed and ran a hand through his soft silken locks, looking at Arthur with pleading eyes. "Forgive me?"

Arthur shook his head, "There is nothing that needs forgiving, love. You did nothing wrong, you were tired I understand that." Francis laughed, smiling now, "You know I need my beauty sleep."

Arthur laughed as well, "Like any amount of sleep could make you beautiful." Francis in turn scoffed, "Whatever you say, Arthur."

Arthur scoffed softly and turned to walk toward the door. "Take a shower, get dressed and then join me down stairs." Francis blinked and nodded as Arthur turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind himself.

Francis shook his head and stood up slowly heading over to the large closet to find something at least formal to wear. After an almost failed such he found a rather dressy sort of shirt and some dress pants. "This'll do, I suppose." He muttered to himself as he walked toward the bathroom.

He laid the clothes down, along with a fluffy white towel. A shower sounded really good to him right now, and it would help him wake up a bit more. He turned on the hot water almost all the way to its highest. He needed to relax and a hot shower almost always did the trick.

He quickly stripped of the clothes he'd slept in and stepped into the shower, under the spray of hot water. He could feel himself relax after a few minutes of just standing under the spray. After a few more minutes, he took a deep breath and reached for the shampoo.

After he had shampooed his hair and washed himself, he stepped out of the shower reluctantly. He was so temped to just stay in the warm shower for hours. But, he had to go downstairs and see Arthur. Plus, Francis was now finding he was hungry again. He sighed softly as he towel dried himself off in the soft plush-like towel.

After he deemed himself dry he quickly got dressed. He smiled brightly after he finished putting on the slightly dressy clothing and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned and walked out of the large bathroom and back into the bedroom. He walked straight to the door, and quickly exited the room. The long hallway was empty other then himself, of course.

He walked past the large doors of Arthur's room and down the flight of stairs. He saw Arthur standing near one of the large windows; talking to the guy he remembered name was Alfred, the other vampire Arthur himself had sired.

He walked down the stairs to where Arthur was standing. Arthur glanced at him and smiled slightly before turning to continue his conversation from before with Alfred. He stood back a little ways and listened. Apparently they'd received word that the other coven of vampires could attack any day now and it would be best they be ready.

Francis frowned feeling back because after all this war was sort of his fault. He crossed his arms and listened, soon however Alfred went off to find Kiku, and Arthur turned his attention to Francis.

"So, you still need to teach me how to fight." Francis stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Arthur frowned slightly and shook his head, "Soon, Francis, not now. Now, I'm going to feed you then call a meeting to announce my claiming you as a mate." Francis blinked and nodded, "Alright sounds good."

Arthur's frown deepened as he turned away from Francis and walked toward the kitchen. Francis guessed he wouldn't be hunting tonight; they'd just drink it from a bottle. Francis wasn't going to complain though; he was tired and didn't really feel like hunting.

Arthur walked toward the kitchen and grabbed two bottles out of the fridge and stuffed them in the microwave. Arthur was becoming overly stressed at the moment. His mind was a thousand miles away, and Francis noticed.

Francis stepped forward and laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder, causing the British man to jump. "Calm down, and don't worry so much. Everything will work out in the end, I assure you."

Arthur pulled the bottles out of the microwave when the machine had 'dinged'. "I know, I worry far too much. But, if you had this much on your shoulders you'd worry too. I'm so tired at the moment."

Arthur turned and handed Francis the bottle, "here you go." Francis reached out and took it, and quickly took a drink. It made him feel a bit better, not much though. He quickly chugged the whole bottle, and waited for Arthur to finish his as well.

Arthur took the bottle form the Frenchman's hand and laid both his and Francis bottles in the sink with a tired sigh. "First things first, I ordered a meeting a little bit ago to announce out being mates. But, we have a lot to think about, and work on. Like, the war that hangs over our head."

Francis in turn nodded his head, "I understand, we should be heading toward the meeting room, best to get this over with."

Arthur liked the sound of that and walked toward the meeting room. Like Francis had said, best to get one thing over with.

Francis walked slowly behind, thinking of ways to help ease Arthur's nerves; he didn't like seeing him like this.

They reached the meeting room, and with his vampire hearing Francis could hear all the vampires talking inside the room. Arthur pushed the doors open and walked inside as Francis followed loyally inside after the coven master.

Arthur cleared his throat and instantly the noise and talking stopped as everyone's eyes came to rest on Arthur. Arthur nodded, "Now that I got everyone's attention there is some things I'd like to discuss."

Francis moved to the side of the room slowly, he felt out of place and unneeded around all the older and powerful vampires.

Arthur's voice one again rang out across the large room, "First I'd like to announce that I have finally chosen a mate." Francis gulped and lowered his head, now wanting to see everyone's reactions.

There were some hushed whispers here and there through out the room, but they stopped once Arthur spoke again. "I have chosen Francis as my mate. So therefore, no one is allowed to hurt or threaten him. Or, of course you'll have to deal with me."

There were some louder whispers and some people's eyes drifted to Francis, but then back to the powerful coven masters. "Also, everyone must be on lookout and practice your fighting skills. This bloody war is right around the corner, I need everyone to be ready. I don't want to loose anyone."

Everyone remained silent, but some nodded. "Watch your backs. That is all. You are dismissed."

Everyone got up and started to leave as Arthur walked over to Francis's side. "See wasn't so bad, huh?" The Frenchman said walking up to Arthur with a huge grin covering his face. "No, not at all. Lets go, we'll start your training at a later date."

Francis nodded, and wondered what was going to happen next. He knew one thing his life had changed for the better.

* * *

**That's done as well. Oh and if anyone wants to help out and be my beta, I'd love forever. I lost mine, pfft. So maybe someone is willing to help? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey~! I'm back! Did you miss me? I didn't think so. Bluh, I got a new computer. Yay!**

Well, sorry about the hold up. Go on and read.

~Lustfulkitten 

* * *

Arthur frowned as he walked out of the large meeting room and headed toward the main room.

"Maybe I should start your training now." Arthur thought out loud.

Francis shrugged, "Sure. I wouldn't mind. The sooner I can fight the better."

Arthur sighed. "I would rather you just know how to fight. I don't want you involved with the war."

Francis stopped walking when he heard that. "What?! Why?! I caused this damned war, I should be able to fight and help."

Arthur sighed once again. " Francis, can we talk about this later? I'm not in the mood. Come. To the back yard."

Francis, still peeved about not being able to help during the war, followed slowly behind. He had to get Arthur to change his mind. He had to be a part of this.

Arthur lead them to the back yard of the manor. He opened the door to show a large open space with a few scattered trees and a large pound. Francis adored it already.

Arthur walked down the three short steps and Francis of course followed behind. Arthur walked down to the open part of the yard where there where no trees or objects in their way.

"Listen, you have reflexes that come with being a vampire. Use them, and stay sharp." Francis blinked, frowning, "What?"

Before he could say anything else Arthur rushed forward, Francis jerked to the side, barely avoiding a kick. "Hey!" He objected.

Arthur smirked, "keep up!" Again, the coven leader rushed forward. Francis moved out-of-the-way, and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Arthur's leg, which was in the air because Arthur was trying to kick him, and flung Arthur off to the side."

Arthur landed on the ground and rolled. He sat up as Francis rushed to his side. "I'm sorry, Arthur." The elder vampire just laughed, "No, no. That was great, good job. That's what we want. You're a natural." He praised.

Francis grinned as Arthur stood. "Alright, again." Before Francis could move Arthur kicked Francis feet out from under him, causing the other male to fall on the ground.

"No fair!" The Frenchman yelled, jumping to his feet again.

~*!~*!*~

After about a good hour of this, Francis was sitting on the ground, panting. And, Arthur was leaning against one of the nearby trees.

"Come, we've practiced enough for the day." Francis took a deep breath and got to his feet. "I agree."

Arthur led Francis toward the house. Francis followed close behind.

As the entered the house Alfred walked toward them. "Yo," The American said, waving. Behind the loud American was Kiku, smiling slightly.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked forward. "Yes, Alfred?"

Alfred stopped walking, "Me and Kiku want to know if we can go out and hunt."

Arthur sighed, "Yes, be careful though. I don't want you hurt."

Alfred scoffed and laughed, "I'm the hero, I'll be fine."

Arthur smiled, "Alright."

Alfred dashed off with Kiku trying to keep up.

Arthur watched them, shaking his head. "Come, Francis."

Francis frowned, "I was wondering if I could go see Matthew?"

Arthur thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, do you want me to join you?"

Francis nodded, "I don't want to go out alone yet... Damn do I feel useless." Arthur just laughed. "You're fine. Of course you're scared. I would be too. Relax."

Francis nodded slightly, "Thanks I'm glad you understand. You're really a nice person, Arthur."

The British male just shrugged, "Some would disagree, but thanks."

Francis smiled, "Can we go now?" Arthur nodded, "of course."

Arthur walked to the front door and grabbed his jacket, along with one of the other coven members that he knew wouldn't mind. He handed it to Francis who quickly put it on and followed Arthur out the door and down the large flight of stairs.

Francis excited to see Matthew followed quickly behind.

Arthur walked down the road toward Elizaveta's house.

Soon, they reached the house and Arthur walked up and knocked on the door. It opened slowly to reveal the same brown headed woman from before. "Hello, Arthur." She greeted him, smiling.

Arthur bowed and Francis quickly did the same. "Francis wishes to see the boy. Where is he?"

The lovely woman nodded, "Oh, come in. I'll fetch him from his room. He wants to see Francis again away."

Francis stood toward the back of the main room, Arthur at his side. Soon, Elizaveta appeared again, this time with a little boy following her. He was clinging to her hand and look around the room.

His eyes fell on Francis and he rushed past the woman and straight to the Frenchman. Francis bent down as the boy hugged him tightly. Francis patted his back softly and laughed, lifting the boy off the ground and into his arms.

"Matthew!~" Francis said, holding the boy. The curly-haired blond laughed and hugged the man who had saved his life.

Arthur just stood back and watched, after all it wasn't his place to get himself involved. This was something for just Francis and no one else. So, the British male just stood back, smiling.

Elizaveta walked over to Arthur, "Would you like some tea?"

Arthur quickly nodded, "Yes, please. Tea would be lovely." He followed the brown hair woman into the kitchen. While Francis remained in the main room, playing with Matthew. Francis could have his fun without Arthur watching him like a hawk.

Francis needed at least a little time and space to himself, at least every once in a while.

Elizaveta finished the tea and sat it down in front of Arthur, then got her own glass and sat across from him at the table.

"So?" The woman pressed. Arthur chuckled, "I claimed him as my mate."

Elizaveta clapped happily as Arthur blushed slightly and took a sip of his tea.

"Porfect~! You need someone to keep you company, he'll be good for you. solitude doesn't suit you."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sipped the tea. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

He could hear Francis and Matthew laughing in the other room. Arthur was pleased to see Francis happy. He'd make a good father. Arthur sighed and sipped his tea.

Arthur felt sorry for Francis, being pulled away from his life as a human. But, what else could Arthur had done? Token him to the hospital? No, he would have died before anything could have been done.

But, in the back off his mind there was a nagging thought. Maybe he would have lived. Then Francis would still be happily human. And, Arthur would still be lonely and grumpy.

Which way would have been better?

Arthur pushed the thoughts aside. There was nothing he could do now. There was no changing the past.

He sighed once again and sipped his tea some more. Elizaveta and Arthur sat in silence for some time.

Soon, they heard Francis walking toward the kitchen. Arthur fished his tea right as Francis walked into the room. Matthew was clinging to the male's leg tightly.

The pure happiness and joy on Francis's face warmed Arthur's once cold heart. Matthew looked up at the Frenchman, and in turn Francis nodded.

Arthur vaguely wondered what they were planning. But, before he could dwell on it Matthew ran forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur. It was awkward because Arthur was sitting and Matthew was standing.

Arthur blinked and patted the blond's hair, smiling. So this was what Francis had planned.

Arthur lifted the boy into his arms and stood up. "You almost ready to go?" He asked, sitting Matthew back on the ground.

Francis nodded, "It will be daylight soon, I don't want to burn to death. So let's go."

Elizaveta took Arthur's now empty cup to the sink. "Come back when ever you wish. I don't mind."

Matthew pouted, clearly not liking the thought of Francis leaving already. Francis patted his head and smiled happily. "We'll be back soon. I promise."

Matthew in turn nodded and hurried over to the brown-haired woman's side and clung to her dress.

Arthur opened the door and walked out into the cool night air, as Francis waved good-bye to Matthew once again.

~*!*~!*~

Off a little ways away was a black dressed figure in the trees. Francis nor Arthur saw him. But, he saw them. Along with the boy.

He figured the boy meant something to one of them. If not, why would they be there?

In his mind the power vampire was planning out everything.

This plan was not going fail.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!  
**

**Have any of you watched the new anime K or K project. I just finished watching it today. To say the least I LOVED it.**

~LustfulKitten.

PS. Pleas excuse any mistakes. :'C 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys~ I'm updating again. Yay~ I think this story is really starting to piece together nicely. Or so I think. :/**

Sorry about the hold up. Oh, and this is kinda short. Sorry.

~LustfulKitten.

* * *

Francis walked at Arthur's side. A huge smile was covering the Frenchman's face.

Arthur was glad he could make Francis happy. If only for a little while.

Arthur ignored the stares they received as they walked down the road.

Even if the rumors were slightly right, it wasn't polite to stare.

Arthur didn't even think Francis noticed the stares.

Soon, the arrived back at the manor. Arthur walked in the door to see Alfred and Kiku a bit away were the entrance.

He was relieved to see them back safely.

He hung is coat up and Francis did the same, still smiling widely.

Alfred walked over to Arthur, "See? I told you we'd be fine!"

Arthur nodded, "Good hunting?"

Alfred looked pleased, "Yes!"

"Good," Was all the Englishman said, watching as Francis walked toward the stairs.

He looked at Alfred, "I have to go. I'll speak with you later."

Alfred nodded, "Of course, dude!"

Arthur ignored that, hurrying up the stairs to catch up with Francis who was already at the top step.

When Francis heard him making his way up the stairs he stopped and waited.

Arthur caught up, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Francis blinked and looked at Arthur. "Of course."

Arthur looked down, "Oh."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked.

Arthur nodded, "Of course. I'm glad you're happy it's just I have the nagging thought that'd you'd be happier human. Living your life the same as before you met me. Forget it. It's stupid."

Francis blinked, "Arthur, why would you think that? I'm happy now. I have you and Matthew. And, friends. I mean being a vampire isn't people's biggest dream, but I'm fine. I like the turn my life took."

Francis reached out and stroked Arthur's cheek, "You saved me that day. I would have died if you hadn't found me. No doctor could have saved me. You did what you had to."

He sighed, "Don't doubt yourself. If you hadn't done it I wouldn't be in love with you. I would still be lonely. Now, I'm happier then I've been. Thank you."

Arthur stared up and Francis and knocked his hand away. "Stop that! You make me sound like a hero. Francis I made you into a monster."

"Is that what you see yourself as? _A monster_."

"_Yes!_ I hurt people and drink blood!" Arthur yelled.

Francis sighed, "You're not a monster. Monsters are ugly. You're beautiful. Monsters are mean you're a soft-hearted grump. A monster wouldn't have saved me."

Arthur scoffed, "Stop that, Francis! What I did to you is unacceptable."

"Then why did I accept it?" Francis replied.

Arthur was at a loss for words. "Francis, how can you be so positive?"

The Frenchman just rolled his eyes, "Because, I'm happy!"

Arthur sighed, "So, no hard feelings?"

"If I did have any would I do this?" He grabbed Arthur shirt and pulled him forward until their lips met.

Arthur instantly stilled, making Francis think he was going to pull away.

But he didn't, thankfully.

Francis pulled him even closer, enjoying the kiss.

After a few more seconds, Francis slowly pulled away to look at the now breathless Arthur. "See? No hard feelings."

Arthur just looked at Francis, still in a slight state of shock.

"It's almost sunrise. Go to bed, Arthur. Goodnight." Francis walked toward his room, leaving Arthur standing there, watching him.

Arthur sighed, "Goodnight, Francis. Sleep well."

Arthur walked into his own room and quickly changed and crawled into bed.

He had this weird sinking, bothersome feeling, and he didn't like it at all.

What was wrong?

He pushed away the feeling and tried to sleep.

*~!~*!~*~

At Elizaveta's house she was just tucking Matthew in when she heard a noise down stairs.

She blinked, "Stay in bed Matthew." She ordered, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind herself.

She walked down the stairs. She froze when she saw someone move. She took a slow step backwards as the person turned to look at her. "Hello there."

It was male. "Who are you? And why are you in my house?"

He laughed, "I'm a high level vampire. A enemy of Arthur Kirkland. I want the child."

_"Why?!"_ Elizaveta demanded to know.

The male sighed, "There is a war going on and a hostage always helps. Kirkland will regret ever messing with us. Now, give me the boy!"

Elizaveta glared, "Over my dead body!"

The vampire laughed, "That can be arranged!"

He lunged forward knocking her off-balance and onto the floor. "I was hungry anyway!"

She tried to scream but he voice was cut off when the vampire bite down into her neck.

After she stopped moving he moved away and stood up. "Perfect! I had dinner."

He wiped his mouth and dragged the woman's body over into a closet.

He looked outside, "_Damn_, it's close to sunrise. I need to hurry."

He rushed up the stairs and opened three doors before he opened the door to the boy's room.

He smirked widely, looking at the boy who was cowering in his bed watching the man.

He slowly walked forward and grabbed Matthew up out of the bed and into his arms.

He ignored the young boy's fighting and kicking. He jumped out of the window and landed perfectly.

Waiting on him down the street was a van. The van had certain huge over the window so a vampire could stay in it and not get burnt.

He jumped into the van and with the help of two other vampires tied the boy up.

Another vampire sat down in front of Matthew and smiled.

"_Hello~_" The vampire greeted.

Matthew watched her with wide eyes.

"Good boy, don't look away. You will fall into a deep sleep until one of us tells you to wake up. Understood?"

Matthew nodded slowly.

"Good boy~" The woman purred again, standing up.

Perfect the first of their plan was complete.

Arthur would see soon enough to what happened to people who messed with them.

This was getting interesting.

* * *

**_That's over and yes I killed off Elizaveta. I'm sorry. :/ Anyways. I hoped you enjoyed, and thank you. Things are only going to get more interesting from here._**

**-Lustfulkitten. **


End file.
